1.1 Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to products that are useful for personal care: the maintenance of personal appearance and good health, and the minor treatments that do not require professional health care. The present invention also relates to those products that provide a combination of anti-microbial, anti-oxidant, anti-inflammatory, and anti-aging properties and are suitable for use without a prescription. The products utilize a biomembrane permeable organosulfur compound that can redox cycle between thiol, disulfide, and thiosulfinate forms in response to oxidants and antioxidants inside and outside of cells. Example products include an anti-microbial toothpaste with anti-plaque properties, an anti-inflammatory skin lotion with antioxidant, antimicrobial, and deodorant properties, and an anti-toxin skin lotion with anti-arsenicosis properties.
1.2 Brief Introduction to the Invention
The Applicant has previously discovered that there is a class of membrane permeable thiol compounds that can be oxidized in vivo to form membrane permeable disulfides, which can in turn be further oxidized in vivo to form membrane permeable thiosulfinates. The localized oxidation from disulfide to thiosulfinate by activated immune system cells creates a potent anti-microbial agent local to the infectious microbe or cancer cell that is being attacked (US2004/0235946A1). The applicant has further discovered that the cycling between the thiol and disulfide states gives these compounds unique antioxidant and anti-inflammatory properties, including the ability to serve as an extracellular antioxidant that is coupled to the intracellular glutathione reductase system (US2005/0260250A1).
The present invention involves the application of these compounds in products for personal care. It has been discovered that skin care products incorporating these compounds exhibit antimicrobial, anti-inflammatory, UV protective, anti-arsenicosis, and (especially surprisingly) deodorant features while being generally protective of the skin. It has further been discovered that dentifrice products such as toothpaste incorporating these compounds have antimicrobial and anti-plaque properties.